


Мысли

by Rikemika



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikemika/pseuds/Rikemika
Summary: О чём думал Ньют во время допроса.





	Мысли

**Author's Note:**

> Этот фанфик - плод эмоций и мыслей, которые не отпускали меня после первого просмотра фильма.  
> Буду рада отзывам и критике в мягкой, вежливой форме ^^

Когда Грейвз на допросе рассказывает, что по моей вине почти пострадал человек, первый мой порыв - как можно скорее повернуться к Тине и сказать, что это не так. Почему-то я чувствую жгучую потребность оправдаться перед ней. Тина хорошая, и мне не хочется, чтобы она думала обо мне плохо. Интересно, с каких пор? Мы встретились меньше суток назад, и с самого начала мне было всё равно, какое у неё сложится мнение на мой счёт, ведь мне никогда не было интересно, что подумают окружающие.

Может быть, это от того, что я так внезапно и не намеренно вмешался в её жизнь, настолько лихо меняя её, что вот теперь она стоит за моей спиной в комнате для допросов, и нас не ожидает ничего хорошего? Хммм, а когда это я стал считать Тину хорошей, несмотря на то, что она раскрыла мой секрет своему начальству? Наверное, я вовсе и не думал о ней плохо.

Я задаюсь этим вопросом, когда Грейвз снова обращается ко мне. Мне правда интересно, что же такого увидел во мне профессор Дамблдор, и чем я заслужил его покровительство и одобрение? Но всё это не имеет сейчас значения, потому что из-за меня редкие виды магических животных могут навсегда исчезнуть. Как же убедить этого человека, что обитатели моего чемодана неопасны? Они непричастны к нападениям в городе. Грейвз ничего не хочет слушать и говорит ужасные вещи. Он считает меня сумасшедшим фанатиком, сторонником идей человека, который сам более чем заслуживает зваться монстром.

А потом Грейвз показывает обскура… Я не хотел, чтобы Тина увидела это создание при таких обстоятельствах и подумала, что он опасен. Мне очень жаль, что не нашлось возможности рассказать об этом раньше. Интересно, поверит ли она мне? Забавляет сам факт — куда важнее, чтобы мне верила именно Тина, а не Грейвз. Слышит ли она это в моём голосе?

От этих размышлений меня вновь отвлекает Грейвз, он говорит про обскура странно, это отвратительно и бесчеловечно звучит, а потом он вновь меняет тему, продолжая меня обвинять.

В этот момент я убеждаюсь, что давно сделал для себя правильный вывод: люди хуже любых магических животных, которых они ошибочно считают монстрами. Люди… Нет, не все. Потому что, когда Грейвз выносит нам обоим смертный приговор, я первым делом думаю о Тине. Она ни в чём не виновата. Если бы я не устроил переполох в банке, она не ввязалась бы в это дело и не оказалась сейчас здесь. Мне так жаль, но я рад, что познакомился с Тиной. Это всё не должно так закончиться. И не закончится.


End file.
